Moonlight Falls
miasto, które występuje w The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. Pojawiają się w nim wilkołaki, zombie, wróżki, czarownice oraz wampiry (znane również z The Sims 3: Po Zmroku). Mieszkańcy Nowe rodziny * Rodzina Durwood Aleja Borowiny 431 :§4,000 :Trudność: 4 :Doreen Caliente, Rick Durwood, Serena Durwood, Zoe Durwood, Zack Durwood :Na pozór Durwoodowie mogliby budzić zazdrość pięknym domem, dwójką uroczych dzieci i świetną pracą wykonywaną przez ojca. Jednakże nie wszystko jest takie, jak się wydaje. Istnieje napięcie wprowadzane przez nielubiącą męża swojej córki teściową i dwójkę dzieciaków, które zawsze dostają to, czego chcą. Czy Durwoodowie nauczą się żyć razem, czy rodzina wyrwie się spod kontroli? * Rodzina Farmwell Aleja Wilcza 13 :§2,500 :Trudność: 1 :Gladsten Farmwell :Moonlight Falls doskonale nadaje się dla faceta takiego jak Gladsten. Mając tak wiele możliwości wędkowania, wspaniałe tereny otwarte i przyjaznych ludzi, nie chce stąd nigdy wyjechać... A wiele miejscowych pań bardzo się z tego cieszy! Czy Gladsten zostanie w Moonlight Falls, czy kiedyś wypędzi go z miasta gniewny tłum byłych dziewczyn? * Rodzina Goodfellow Aleja Borowiny 404 :§4,500 :Trudność: 4 :Flora Goodfellow, Dahlia Goodfellow, Pip Goodfellow, Fawn Goodfellow :Wróżki zazwyczaj są zaciekawione ludzkimi Simami, a Goodfellowowie nie stanowią wyjątku. Prowadzeni przez ich pełną wigoru matronę, Florę, psotni Goodfellowowie zaaranżowali kilka spotkań z ludźmi, od prostych figli, do skomplikowanych eksperymentów społecznych! Ich koronnym osiągnięciem jest podmiana podczas adopcji, w rezultacie której Lindy Rodgers niedawno adoptowała dziecko będące wróżką, podczas gdy Goodfellowowie wzięli ludzkie niemowlę. Czy wychowywanie Fawn, ludzkiego dziecka, ich nie przerośnie? * Rodzina Grimm Aleja Kupiecka 1129 :§2,500 :Trudność: 1 :Chauncey Grimm :Chauncey Grimm to samotny facet z pasją do opowiadania historii... Szczególnie historii o istotach nadnaturalnych. Chociaż nie potrafi tego dowieść, wierzy, że jest potomkiem słynnych braci Grimm, autorów wielu klasycznych baśni. Chauncey przybył do Moonlight Falls, aby kontynuować rodzinną tradycję. Ale czy będzie tylko pisał historie, czy stanie się głównym bohaterem swojej własnej opowieści niesamowitej? * Rodzina Hoppcraft Aleja Kupiecka 1120 :§25,000 :Trudność: 3 :James Hoppcraft, Miriam Hoppcraft, Alfred Hoppcraft :Tam, skąd pochodzi James Hoppcraft, ludzie ciężko pracują, szanują siebie nawzajem i nie zmieniają się w wyjące bestie podczas pełni Księżyca. I tak powinno być wszędzie. Hoppcraftowie to tradycyjna rodzina, która ceni sobie rodzinne wartości i kropka. Czy Hoppcraftowie przetrwają w tak osobliwym mieście, czy może cenione przez nich wartości na nic się tu zdadzą? * Rodzina Ivy Ulica Węzłowa 323 :§47,000 :Trudność: 3 :Rainflower Ivy, Annalove Ivy, Daydream Ivy, Peanut Ivy :Hippisowska rodzina Ivy’ów była kiedyś blisko zamieszkania na ulicy. Teraz beztrosko utrzymują swój styl życia dzięki fortunie, którą Rainflower odziedziczył po dawno zaginionej stryjecznej babce. Nie musząc ograniczać się budżetem, rodzina może mieć wszystko, co chce, tyle, że nie wie, czego chce! Czy napływ simoleonów stanie się przekleństwem dla rodziny Ivy’ów? * Rodzina MacDuff Ulica Węzłowa 320 :§3,700 :Trudność: 5 :Flint MacDuff, Joanie MacDuff, Julek MacDuff, Joe MacDuff, Faith MacDuff, Felicity MacDuff :To duża rodzina, której następny członek jest już drodze! Dla kogoś z zewnątrz ta mieszana rodzina czarowników i ludzi może wydawać się dziwna i pełna chaosu, ale MacDuffowie szybko zwierają szyki i wspierają siebie nawzajem w sytuacjach kryzysowych (takich jak wtedy, gdy umarł chomik Faith...). Rodzice, Joanie i Flint, robią co mogą, by utrzymać tak duże domostwo, ale czy pojawienie się maleństwa MacDuff nie spowoduje, że MacDuffów będzie już zbyt wielu? * Rodzina Maldano Ulica Węzłowa 347 :§2,500 :Trudność: 1 :Marigold Maldano :Marigold dopiero niedawno zdała sobie sprawę, że pochodzi z rodziny potężnych wróżek. Wychowała ją nieodżałowana babcia i ostatnio Marigold odziedziczyła rodzinny dom, w którym mieszka sama. Dziwne rzeczy dzieją się wszędzie, gdzie pójdzie. Czy jest magnesem przyciągającym nadnaturalne wydarzenia, czy po prostu zwariowała? * Rodzina Nix Aleja Wilcza 29 :§26,000 :Trudność: 3 :Annie Nix, Mike Nix, Mara Nix :Rodzina Nixów jest być może najbardziej „normalną” rodziną w Moonlight Falls... Co oznacza, że są jedną z najbardziej niezwykłych rodzin w tej okolicy! Mike i Annie poznali się na balu w szkole średniej, chodzili ze sobą w koledżu, a potem pobrali się, gdy Mike ukończył studia na uczelni medycznej. Mara urodziła się rok później. Czy Nixowie znajdą jakichś przyjaciół, czy są zbyt normalni w miejscu takim jak Moonlight Falls? * Rodzina Pappy Aleja Wilcza 2 :§1,700 :Trudność: 1 :Pappy Wolff :Pappy jest patriarchą klanu Wolffów i został wychowany w przekonaniu, że Wolffowie byli pierwszymi osadnikami w Moonlight Falls... któremu to twierdzeniu zażarcie zaprzecza rodzina Van Gouldów. Pappy mieszka sam po przeciwnej stronie miasta od wszystkich tych „nieumarłych sztywniaków”. Czy Wolffowie i Van Gouldowie będą kontynuowali waśnie? A może Pappy wprowadzi pokój? * Rodzina Pok Widok na Dolinę 277 :§4,300 :Trudność: 2 :Żaneta Pok, David Pok :David Pok zawsze miał słabość do asertywnych kobiet, ale kiedy piękna Janet rąbnęła jego głową w maskę policyjnego radiowozu, wiedział, że znalazł Tę Jedyną. Po ułożeniu precyzyjnego planu David upewnił się, że to Janet aresztuje go podczas następnego wyskoku. Ona odczytała mu jego prawa, a od odczytał jej wiersz miłosny, nagryzmolony na sfałszowanym banknocie. Reszta jest historią. Czy Janet zmieni tę miłość w dożywocie, czy może David otrzyma od niej wcześniejsze zwolnienie za złe zachowanie? * Rodzina Rodgers Ulica Drewniana 142 :§5,000 :Trudność: 3 :Linda Rodgers, Sophie Rodgers :Linda Rodgers ma w małym palcu więcej miłości niż niektórzy Simowie w całym sercu! Dzięki centrum adopcyjnemu w Moonlight Falls spełniło się życiowe marzenie Lindy o założeniu rodziny. Oczywiście, dzięki niewielkiej... interwencji ze strony kilku psotnych wróżek, Linda przekona się, że adopcja dała jej więcej niż kiedykolwiek marzyła! Co powie Linda, gdy jej mała Sophie wyrośnie na piękną, młodą wróżkę? * Nadnaturalni współlokatorzy Aleja Kupiecka 1126 :§2,300 :Trudność: 2 :Dante Morganthe, Argus Brown, Violet Slymer :Wampir, duch i wilkołak mieszkający pod jednym dachem? I, co więcej, to najlepsi przyjaciele! Te trzy istoty nadnaturalne kochają życie i z ekscytacją przeprowadziły się do nowego domu w Moonlight Falls. Czy ich ludzcy sąsiedzi zaakceptują trójkę współlokatorów? Czy przyjaźń tej trójki się utrzyma? * Wegańscy Współlokatorzy Ulica Drewniana 160 :§2,700 :Trudność: 2 :Daywid Musgrave, Branch Timbley :Ta dwójka współlokatorów to najlepsi przyjaciele, którzy lubią czerpać z tego, co daje im natura! Branch jest wróżkiem obdarzonym wielkim talentem ogrodniczym, a Dayvid to wampir, który nie tknie mięsa, ani nie pije plazmy. Czy Branch utrzyma się z darów ziemi? I jak długo Dayvid zdoła opierać się swojej naturze? * Współlokatorzy Pozerzy Widok na Dolinę 212 :§3,000 :Trudność: 3 :Alice Fitzgerald, Malcolm Harris, Deedee Wynn, Haley Sumari :Ci współlokatorzy spotkali się na konferencji dotyczącej istot nadnaturalnych, ponieważ oboje uwielbiają wszystko, co mistyczne. Chociaż żadne z nich nie posiada jakichkolwiek nieludzkich mocy, trudno to stwierdzić, widząc, jak się ubierają. Uwielbiają przebywać wśród wszystkich interesujących postaci z Moonlight Falls, ale jak miejskie „prawdziwe” istoty nadnaturalne zareagują na ich maskaradę? * Rodzina Swain Ulica Drewniana 120 :§5,000 :Trudność: 2 :Chester Swain, Bailey Swain :Chester Swain jest nowy w Moonlight Falls i przybył tu mając nadzieję na zapewnienie lepszego życia swojej córce Bailey, którą wychowuje samotnie. Ona jest jego całym światem i bardzo ją kocha, chociaż bywa nieco nadopiekuńczy. Pomimo całego czasu, jaki spędzili razem, Chester jest niezbyt świadomy fanatycznej obsesji Bailey istotami nadnaturalnymi. Czy Chester znajdzie sposób, by ochronić córkę przed jej własną ciekawością? * Rodzina Van Gould Widok na Dolinę 230 :§56,000 :Trudność: 3 :Ayden Van Gould, Tristan Van Gould, Emelie Van Gould :Ród Van Gouldów liczy sobie setki lat i pamięta pierwsze dni miasta Moonlight Falls. Oczywiście, dla rodziny wampirów to tylko jedno pokolenie! Ayden Van Gould, obecny patriarcha, twierdzi, że przyłożył rękę do założenia miasta – temu twierdzeniu gorąco zaprzeczają jego rywale, rodzina Wolffów. Czy Van Gouldowie utrzymają swoją pozycję jako założyciele Moonlight Falls, czy może Wolffowie powstaną i wywalczą sobie prawo do tego tytułu? Powracające rodziny * Rodzina Ćwir Widok na Dolinę 249 :§20,000 :Trudność: 3 :Samuel Ćwir, Frida Ćwir, Olivia Ćwir, Helen Hall :Przez chwilę mieli dom tylko dla siebie, ale teraz Duchy Ćwirów mieszkają wraz z ludźmi w tym samym domu. Czy Ćwirowie przyzwyczają się do takiej sytuacji i czy dociekliwa Helen Hall nie zacznie zadawać zbyt wielu pytań? * Rodzina Singh Zakręt Podkowy 155 :§11,000 :Trudność: 2 :Navita Singh, Param Singh :Singhowie poznali się w szkole medycznej i szybko porwał ich baśniowy romans... Ale jest to baśniowa opowieść z niespodzianką! W noc poślubną Param był zdumiony, gdy jego młoda żona Navita nagle przemieniła się w wilkołaka i sprawiła, że on też nim się stał! Czy Singhowie będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie? Czy Param będzie tęsknił za czasami, gdy był kawalerem (i człowiekiem)? * Rodzina Wolff Aleja Zanikająca 2316 :§11,000 :Trudność: 5 :Dwayne Wolff, Erica Wolff, Waylon Wolff, Wilhemina Wolff, Gator Wolff :Wolffowie to jedna z najstarszych i najdumniejszych rodzin w Moonlight Falls. Jedyna inna rodzina, która jest tu równie długo , to Van Gouldowie. Te dwa klany są zaciekłymi rywalami. Trwają zaciekłe debaty o to, kto był oryginalnym założycielem miasta, ale Wolffowie nigdy nie porzucą swoich roszczeń. Czy Wolffowie w końcu doczekają się szacunku, jakiego się domagają, czy może Ayden Van Gould wykupi sobie miejsce w historii Moonlight Falls? * Rodzina Zadek Aleja Borowiny 434 :§5,500 :Trudność: 2 :Beatrice Zadek, Belinda Zadek, Bianka Zadek :Trzy siostry Zadeckie mają ze sobą niewiele wspólnego, a jednak nigdy nie potrafiły mieszkać osobno. W Moonlight Falls czują się jak u siebie, bo miasto, podobnie jak ich rodzina, jest pełne dramatycznych wydarzeń i magii. Czy te trzy czarownice kiedykolwiek odnajdą równowagę i ukojenie, czy ich przeznaczeniem zawsze będzie wyrażanie wzajemnej miłości za pomocą złośliwostek połączonych z pokrzykiwaniem? Zmarli Simowie *Enza Michaels (Zakrztuszenie się fasolką) *Fricorith Tricou (Pożar) *Jimmy Vu (Porażenie prądem) *Marco Dolor (Pożar) *Victor Chesterton (Utonięcie) *Alexa Burt (Klątwa mumii) *Peanut Bahl (Zakrztuszenie się fasolką) *Frida Ćwir (Pożar) Miastowi *Aubrey Oviedo *Jack Skipper *Carmella Hai *Bill Misfit *Jin Anjali *Hetal Anjali *Nicholas Wickerman *Abbie Khomme *Victor Bean *Baylee Howler *Oberon Summerdream *Titania Summerdream *Dennis Younan *Becky Younan *Maria Younan *Suraya Younan *Bryce Younan *Patty Younan *Count Snypes *Countess Snypes *Mira Snypes *Oakley Bean *Crissy Rain *Rick Lugosi *Megan Rumpp *Martin Bertiger *Brittany Bertiger *Larry Gandillon *Rachel Gandillon *Hank Gandillon *Rufus Clum *Ashley Edskar *Michael Blanestreet *Sylvia Blanestreet *Alice Blanestreet Simowie NPC *Sally Zeno (Roznosicielka gazet) *Nicky Snitcher (Opiekunka dla dzieci) *Alex Dennis (Pokojówka) *Maggie Donovan (Strażak) *Donella Cuffs (Policjantka) *Robin Steal (Włamywacz) *Octavia McCoy (Komornik) *Sandra Hartz (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Abdulla Tinnin (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Kairi Wilson (Roznosicielka pizzy) *Raj Chawd (Listonoszka) *Whitney James (Majster) *Linda Ip (Maniak naukowy) *Juan-Marco Torres (Roznosiciel gazet) *Sammy Dhupam (Opiekun dla dzieci) *Musa Maaz (Pokojówka) *DeSean Young (Strażak) *Warren Chong (Policjant) *Earl Gomez (Włamywacz) *Vlad Impala (Komornik) *Brett Hartz (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Anthony St. John (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Dokota Mora (Roznosiciel pizzy) *Frank Renaldo (Listonosz) *Earl Barney (Majster) *Stan Bahl (Maniak naukowy) Ciekawostki *Nazwy miasta nie da się przetłumaczyć na polski. Trzeba ją podzielić na kilka części: moon, light i falls. Najsensowniejsza polska nazwa miasta to Wodospady Światła Księżyca lub Wodospady Księżycowego Światła co ma nawiązywać do "dziwnych rzeczy dziejących się w świetle księżyca" i wodospadu na końcu rzeki. *Na angielskiej wersji strony zwraca się uwagę na elementy, które znacznie upodabniają Moonlight Falls do Abrakadabrowa, dzielnicy z pierwszej wersji gry The Sims, dostępnej w dodatku "Abrakadabra". Chodzi min. o otoczoną kamieniami rzekę w centralnym punkcie otoczenia, która dzieli miasteczko na dwie części, o wodospad i most znajdujące się w tym samym miejscu na mapie, łańcuch górski okalający otoczenie oraz ten sam typ drzew występujących w mieście. *Plaża Kuksańca przetłumaczona z angielskiej plaży La Shove może być nawiązaniem do La Push ze Zmierzchu. *Nazwa miasta może nawiązywać do miasta z'' Pamiętników Wampirów'', które nazywa się Mystic Falls. *Krzak z fasolkami-żelkami jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do występujących w sadze o przygodach Harry'ego Pottera - Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta. *LAMA - tajemnicza budka telefoniczna umożliwiająca simom szybkie przemieszczanie się między parcelami publicznymi przypomina TARDIS - urządzenie znane z "Doctor Who", angielskiego serialu science-fiction, które także umożliwiało podróżowanie w przestrzeni. * LAMA może też być odzwierciedleniem budki telefonicznej z Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa. *W mieście pojawia się rodzina Ćwir (a właściwie ich duchy) oraz spokrewniona z Ćwirami rodzina Zadek co może tworzyć kolejny dowód na magiczne umiejętności Ćwirów i spokrewnionych z nimi rodzin. *Rodzina Swain i rodzina Van Gould są wyraźnymi parodiami rodziny Swan i Cullen ze Zmierzchu. *Rodzina McDuff może być parodią rodziny Weasley'ów z Harrego Pottera z drobnymi zmianami. *W mieście pojawia się Argus Brown, który jest odwzorowaniem Argusa Hulina, producenta The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. *Navita Singh - jest to imię pisarki książek o archaniele i łowczyni wampirów przemienionej w anioła. *W mieście pojawiają się wampiry o nazwisku Snypes: Count oraz Countess. Count w języku angielskim oznacza hrabia, a countess hrabina. Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązaniem do naczelnych wampirów z The Sims 2: Nocne życie. *W mieście mieszka rodzina Grimm co może nawiązywać do braci Grimm, znanych bajkopisarzy. *Trzy siostry będące czarownicami - Beatrice, Belinda i Bianka Zadek - mieszkające razem w rezydencji z czasów wiktoriańskich wykazują uderzające podobieństwo do Prue, Piper i Phoebe Halliwell z serialu Czarodziejki. *Marigold Maldano wydaje się być parodią Sookie Stackhouse, bowiem obie są potomkiniami wróżek i mają zmarłą babcię. Ponadto, miłosny trójkąt Marigold-Gladsten-Helen może być odniesieniem do trójkąta miłosnego Sookie-Sam-Tara z sezonu 1 serialu Czysta krew. *Nazwisko "Gandillon" noszone przez trójkę postaci miastowych (Larry'ego, Hanka i Rachel) nosiła również główna bohaterka filmu "Krew jak czekolada" (i zarazem powieści pod tym samym tytułem) - Vivian Gandillon, która podobnie jak wymienieni Simowie - jest wilkołakiem. Mapa Interaktywna mapa Moonlight Falls (po niemiecku). Galeria Moonlightsn.png Fall.jpg Wzgórze.jpg MoonlightFallshome.jpg Szene2.jpg szkolamoonlightfalls.jpg parkmoonlight.jpg paaarkamoonlight.jpg Szpitajmoonlight.jpg Zachód Słońca Moonlight.jpg Moonlight rzeka.jpg Kategoria:Moonlight Falls Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3 en:Moonlight Falls fr:Moonlight Falls pt-br:Moonlight Falls